Sealed With A Kiss
by MsNameless
Summary: All it takes is one life bonding female Contractor and two teenage boys to screw things up! [Reader-Insert]
1. Some Kisses Don't End Up Like It Should

A spiky brunette yawned while plopping himself down onto the nearest chair. He was still tired from the morning, but he had to wake up because his friends were coming right about now. Roxas eyed his Somebody from the kitchen, a spoon still in his mouth. Sora just looked around lazily, too tired to get his own breakfast. Roxas seemed to notice this and threw a piece of toast at Sora's face, snapping him wide awake. He jumped up from his chair and glowered at the blonde.

"What the heck was that for Roxas?!" A smirk formed on the Nobody's face.

"If you don't eat, Kairi's gonna yell at you." Not even a second later, the door slammed open revealing a tall boy with long, silver hair and a petite girl with medium length, auburn hair behind him

"Hey Sora, Roxas!" A bright voice called out as Kairi smiled with closed eyes, a hand waving to gesture a hello. Roxas nodded at them, while Sora just turned towards the open door with a dazed look on his face.

"Still tired at this hour? How do you manage to stay so short?" Riku joked.

"What does that got to do with anything?!" Sora exclaimed.

"You better hurry and grow up. Girls don't usually want to date short guys. Ladies that desperate don't just fall out of the sky, Sora." Just as Riku finished his sentence, a warping noise soon followed his words. A black oval appeared on the ceiling and a faint cry could be heard. They didn't even have time to look up before a girl came flying through the hole, crashing onto Sora.

"Sora, are you alright?!" Kairi exclaimed. Once the dusts settled down around the brunette, they were able to see a slim body of a girl with long, silky hair. The confusion didn't last long though before she snapped up and let out a sudden outburst.

"Gah! That surprised me! Huh…Where am I?"

She looked down to see that she was lying on top of a boy. She hastily stood up and began to apologize, but not before recognizing the other three around her.

"Who is she?" Roxas questioned.

The girl began to panic as soon as she realized that the portal brought her somewhere completely unfamiliar to her. She dashed towards the door and attempted to open it. Roxas quickly shot his arm out and slammed it shut, looking down at her with confused eyes.

"Calm down for a seco-" He didn't have the chance to finish before she elbowed him in the stomach. Immediately after he dropped to the ground, she ran through the door and quickly made her way down to the beach. Sora snapped out of his daze and ran after the girl.

"Hey, wait up!" he called out.

The brunette managed to catch up within seconds and grabbed her wrist. She turned around in surprise, and his lips came over hers. Both their eyes were open from the shock, and Sora saw images form in the girl's eyes. In that brief moment, an explosion of his life flashed through her eyes. It was as though he was watching his whole life being replayed in front of him. The images were clear, as though it was a recording. All at once he saw himself as a young boy at Destiny Islands making the raft, to the time he defeated "Ansem", to when he fought 1,000 Heartless, and his victory against Xemnas. But then he started to see things he hadn't experienced before. He saw himself leave Destiny Islands again, him fighting someone he'd never met before, and Riku crying.

Sora was shocked to see his friend shedding tears, and was wondering what had to happen for such a thing to occur. But then he saw it. He saw blood. A lot of blood that was splattered everywhere. And he saw a girl with familiar red hair fall to the ground, covered in that same blood. Kairi was dead.

She hastily pulled away and took a few steps back. "You've seen too much."

Sora furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the girl with searching eyes. "What did I just see?"

"I have this ability to show people their future through a kiss. Wait…a kiss? Crap, you kissed me!" She panicked.

"Sorry, was that your first or something?"

"No you idiot! We just formed a Contract!"

"What?"

Before she could further explain, a light shone around her neck and formed what looked like a cuff. Golden links started forming in the center and extended towards Sora. A cuff slowly appeared around his neck as the chain solidified and hardened. Not soon after it formed, it quickly shattered in a blinding light causing Sora to squeeze his eyes shut. After hesitantly reopening them, he noticed a golden color flash through her eyes.

"Well, it's too late now." She sighed.

"Care to explain to me what the heck just happened!" He demanded.

She walked past Sora who quickly followed after her. "I'm a human who adapted the ability to form contracts. I am known as a Contractor to cut it short. When I kiss another person, man or woman, our lives are bound together. Meaning, I feel exactly what they're feeling, mentally and physically. Got it?"

"So…wait. You kissed another girl!?" Sora asked dumbfounded.

"I try to avoid women as much as possible," she scoffed. The girl then continued, "If in a situation I had to make a contract with a girl, I would kiss her on the hands, NOT the lips. And answering your question, no I haven't."

Sora walked silently behind her, still pondering their situation. "Wait, another question. So, basically whatever emotion I go through, you feel it too?"

"Look who's catching on." She smirked.

"Okay, and if I do this," He pinched his cheeks, "You can feel it?"

"Hey! Stop that, it feels weird."

He released his cheeks and laughed out loud, the two of them now nearing Sora's house. The door opened to reveal a grinning Riku, leaning against the frame. "So you finally caught your girlfriend, huh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Sora responded and turned towards the girl. "Just ignore him, anyways come on in."

The three of them went inside and made their way to the living room. The girl and Roxas made eye contact and immediately she felt something odd. As soon as the feeling came over her, a cuff formed around her neck and this time, the color was black. Links started to form and attach itself to one another, making its way to Roxas. A cuff slightly larger than the girl's settled around his neck and the chain did exactly the same thing it did with Sora. Only this time each individual link began to crack, spreading further towards the girl's cuff until it shattered.

"What?!" The girl grabbed at her neck, but the cuff had already disappeared, leaving all of them in confusion. "Two Contracts? That's not possible!"

"Contract? What?"

She ignored his question and marched straight up to him. "Who are you?"

Before Roxas could reply, Sora spoke up. "That's Roxas, he's my Nobody."

"Your…Nobody?"

"Basically he's my other half." Sora shrugged.

"Even if that's the case, I didn't kiss him! That and I still don't see how a contract formed with two people."

"You kissed Sora?" Kairi gawked.

"So there is a girl who fell from the sky desperate enough to date you, Sora!" Riku teased.

"What!? I'm not desperate!" The girl choked out.

"So basically you're saying a Contract forms when you kiss someone, and you're confused that we didn't right?" Roxas questioned. The girl looked at him and nodded.

"Okay then would it make sense if I did this?" Before the girl could respond, Roxas pulled her towards him and smashed his lips against hers.


	2. Connected

She just stood there, completely frozen. He…kissed her? He was kissing her right? That spiky blonde just grabbed her and kissed her. And why was this so hard for her to comprehend? After all, only a few minutes ago the same thing had happened between her and Sora. Then again that was purely by accident, he didn't think she was going to turn to face him. But this guy just grabbed her and did it completely on his own! After a while he pulled away and looked around, noticing how everyone was just staring at him.

"What?" he asked, totally unaware of how weird his action was. Riku just sighed, knowing that it was futile to explain to Roxas that kissing random girls isn't something someone should do. Kairi however, felt it was necessary to at least try.

"Roxas, you don't just go around kissing girls as you please! Kissing is an emotional thing," she said, blushing slightly as the image played through her head. She pointed at Sora and continued, "And you! What's your excuse for kissing her huh?! Don't tell me you forced her too!" Her yelling grew louder when she yelled at the brunette.

"I didn't mean for it to happen! It just…sorta…did," he finished, scratching the back of his head. Arguments and yelling continued throughout the house with the girl just standing there in a daze, her eyes wide open. A dumbstruck look was sprawled across her face, the corner of her lip twitching a bit. Then her eyes darkened and she dropped her head, anger filling her to the brim.

"WILL YOU GUYS CUT IT OUT?!" she yelled, catching the attention of everyone in the room. They all turned towards her as she continued, "Why are you guys getting angry?! The one who should be angry is me, considering two guys have already stolen a kiss from me today!" Everyone else was slightly shocked, but no one said anything. An awkward silence pursued. The girl just walked over and slumped into the couch, using the back of the furniture as support for both her arms and crossed her legs.

"Well I guess I'll start explaining things since you people still don't even know my name," she said, her eyes closed. Then she continued, "My name is [Name], and as I've already told Sora, I'm a Contractor. Once I kiss someone a contract between the two of us form and our mental and physical beings are tied. Contracts are something that usually only form once in a Contractors life-time and usually should only be formed between two people…but apparently for some reason that's not the case here. Any questions?" she finished, scanning her eyes around the room to look at everyone inside.

Sora was the only one who didn't have a confused look on his face since he'd already heard all of this before. Kairi was the one who spoke up.

"Wait, so basically you're saying that your lives are tied together? Yours, Sora's, and Roxas's?" She had one hand cupping her chin and one on her hip, her expression showing that she was deep in thought.

"Yupp, that's pretty much it." She turned towards the brunette and the blonde, "When I made my little outburst, didn't you guys feel angry too?"

"Now that I think about it…" Roxas scratched the back of his neck, and Sora just nodded.

"That's an example of the mental link coming into play. Of course that includes all of the other emotions too, such as happiness, sadness, etcetera, etcetra, and Sora already knows how the physical link works," she finished, feeling the familiar tingle in her cheeks.

"Wait, why would people make contracts if that's all it does? There doesn't seem to be anything good about it," Riku stated.

"Contracts can do really amazing things, excuse you," she retorted, slightly offended. "There are many assets to forming a contract, such as prolonged life, increased strength, higher recovery rate, and I can easily replenish the energy of my master."

"Woah woah wait, master? That sounds kind of…sexual." Riku smirked, holding his chin in his hand.

"That's only because you're a pervert." She deadpanned. "Usually all of your normal abilities would be doubled along with your lifespan, but since there's a contract between three people…The two of you just might be three times stronger than you were before," she finished, pointing at Sora and Roxas. The brunette looked at her with wide eyes and grinned, immediately standing up. He stood in front of Roxas with a glint in his eyes. He pushed up his sleeve and pounced onto the blonde, throwing both of them to the floor.

"I think I'm gonna try out this new strength right now!" he yelled. Roxas kneed him in the gut, causing the three involved in the contract to cringe and hold their stomachs. Then the two boys balled their fingers into a fist and threw a punch, both impacts hitting their left cheeks. All three of them held their faces, and [Name]'s shoulders started to shake.

"You guys…" she muttered under her breath. Both boys stopped and looked at the girl who stood before them, rage emitting from her body. "I'D KILL YOU IF IT DIDN'T KILL ME TOO!" she roared, hitting the both of them on the back of their heads. This threw both boys to the floor and made her bend over, holding her head in her hands.

"This is the only part about contracts that I hate." Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Kairi held a hand up to her mouth to stifle her giggles while Riku had his arms crossed, his head thrown back slightly to exaggerate his laughter. Sora and Roxas were soon to fall into hysterics, and [Name] was no exception. Soon, the little house was filled with chuckles and amusement.


	3. Hot Springs With a Sprinkle of Mischief

"So, what now?" Kairi asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean?" [Name] turned her head toward the girl, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Is there a way to undo the Contract?" The red-head inquired, causing everyone to turn her way.

"Oh yeah, come to think of it, the Contract was made by accident so you'd probably want to undo it, right [Name]?" Riku said.

"That? No, there isn't a way to cancel the Contract once it has been made. That's why it's a pain in the ass." Kairi cocked her head to the side and frowned at this. "Instead of talking about Contracts, I want to go somewhere to relax. Is there a hot springs anywhere around here? Soaking in some steam water sounds really good right around now," [Name] finished, rubbing her shoulders.

"There is. It's really close to here too!" Kairi smiled, excitement showing on her expression.

"I don't wanna go to the hot springs! I'd rather stay home and test out this new strength." Sora smirked and looked down at his hands, clenching and unclenching his fists repeatedly.

"So the shorty is afraid of some hot water?" Riku voiced, causing Sora to freeze and look over his shoulder at the boy.

"Yeah right! And stop calling me short!" Sora jumped to his feet and turned around to face the silver-headed boy completely.

"Hold on a second. [Name], what were you doing that made you fall from that hole?" Kairi interjected. [Name] scratched the back of her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"Honestly I don't know how I ended up here. All I remember is running away from someone and then backing up into this random black hole that appeared out of nowhere. Then I fell through your ceiling, that's about it," she stated in return.

"I see …Well, no point in fretting over it now right? Let's go!" The red-head jumped into the air to display her excitement, and the others smiled in agreement.

The walk to the hot springs was not at all peaceful. Riku was constantly teasing Sora who would yell back in retaliation, only for Kairi to scold both of them. Roxas was the only one who was pretty much silent which surprised you. You'd think someone who came from Sora of all people would be a little more boisterous. [Name] grimaced at the thought of being the Contractor of two Soras and was grateful that the Nobody was not like him.

Not long after the group left the house, they arrived at a small building with a traditional Japanese-styled roof. It was a beautiful building and [Name] whistled at the sight of it, happy with the appearance. Everyone walked in and paid for themselves, except for their visitor. Due to her running away from someone and randomly falling through a hole, she didn't have any money. Kairi chimed in and gladly paid for her however, causing [Name] to apologize for not bringing any cash of her own. Thus the group split up, heading towards their designated gender-based changing rooms.

-

The boys undressed and covered their waists with the towels that had been provided. After securing the cloth in place, the three of them headed towards the unisex hot springs.

"Remind me again why we didn't just head over to the male hot springs?" Riku inquired.

"Because this one has more space!" Sora lowered his head beneath the water, slowly releasing bubbles of air whilst enjoying the warmth.

-

"I'm going to go ahead now [Name]" Kairi announced.

"Ok, I'll meet you there! Sorry for taking so long to get undressed," [Name] apologized. The red-head only smiled at this and disappeared from the doorway. A few minutes later after wrapping a towel around her torso, [Name] exited the dressing room and wandered down the hallway in search of her destination.

-

"Well I'm thirsty, so I'm gonna get something to drink and then I'll wait in the lobby," Riku stated while lifting himself out of the water. He assumed that the other two heard what he had just said despite no gestures of acknowledgement were being made. He grabbed a bottle of water that was set out in rows inside a mini-fridge. After taking a long swig of the beverage, he noticed [Name] walking towards his way. That was when an idea came into his head.

"Hey, if you're looking for the hot springs, it'll be the second door on your right." Riku pointed down the hallway with a straight look on his face.

"Oh, thank you!" The girl, clueless of what Riku had in mind, followed his directions and quickly arrived at the door she was looking for. The silver-headed boy stifled a laugh into his hand and smirked.

"Maybe this will help Sora grow up a little."


End file.
